User talk:TwinStar/Archive4
Archive! I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 00:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) YES PELASE !!!! I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 00:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Don't delete where it says welcome, and the first three columns. And the message from Hyena saying HELLO AGENT Z THIS IS MESSAGE HYENA12!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 00:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I guess you didn;t get one. G2g bye. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 01:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Can I be a Crat? I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 02:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) These pictures hurt my eyes . . . 5tee1-O4teen|"That's what Winx said"|GASP!!! 13:02, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! (Translucent Dragonoid) Thanks for the help! And I understand he is also kind of rare, exactly how rare is he? I'll put some pictures up of the one I bought yesterday. HI. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 13:45, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 15:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) HEY NOT HATER!!!!!! Personally I just don't think Metal is that good. I like Minutes to Midnight but that's it. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 15:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) You remind me of this kid I hate form school because you like the same music. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 15:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 15:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) FR? I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 16:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I see it all the time. I saw a Bronze Chompixx. Also I saw a Silver Swayther. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 16:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Kool right. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 16:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I like the name Swinger better than Swayther. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 16:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan is getting too stupid with all the mechanical stuff. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 16:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) TS can you block the anon who is vandalising the Ancient soliders? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 18:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Of course i am! and block him for a week please [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 18:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok protecting is good but he may make and account [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:00, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I HATE THIS PROTECTION LEVEL! i am not a vandals and not an admin [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok and do you know what is that?: ى [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) no it is pronounsed i,e or Y in arabic [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) HI! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) 2 CAN PLAY THAT GAME! اء [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Gotta go bed BYE! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 19:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Double Star how did you like Cloud Vs Sepiroth in KH 2 did you lke it. Oh and just a reminder HELP ME!?!--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:24, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 22:43, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I got blocked on the central Wikia for expressing my ideas about the new blogs. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 23:32, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 23:35, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hiya There I don't know about you and your "hood", but here it's MEGA EARLY IN DA MORN. So . . . yea. 5tee1-O4teen|"That's what Winx said"|GASP!!! 13:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) TS theis anon has crossed the line he made 3 vandalism articles BLock him! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 13:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) The anon who kept vandalising the legendary soliders of vistroia yesterday [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 13:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Have you blocked him? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 13:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Like my sig? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 13:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) So are you enjoing your admins powers? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer':]] Go get some ice cream [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'NO! For me not for you!' ]] 13:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I got a new sig! check this [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:41, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! anons better apply it! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Look at my sig archive on my user page and tell me which one is better? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:47, August 28, 2010 (UTC) thanks and what is that "[]" thing's story? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC) and how do you right stuff like a Square and an infinety sign? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I ment where do you find them on the keyboard? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 13:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) And how do you know it's code? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Microsoft office word has their code it is like a DNA code exept it doesn't make Bakugan and any country even Egypt can use it [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I HATE THAT EGYPT DOESN"T HAVE GI OR BD! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) yeah i know but i don't even have Delta dragonoid appolonier sieronoid ore anything a part of my collection is on my user page check it out [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:11, August 28, 2010 (UTC) At bakugan I suck a friend of mien has 2 skyresses and dragonoid for us is like Glotronoid for you (very Rare) plus no Bakugans Are original all of them are fake [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC) yeah probably spinmaster don't know about Egypt [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) And what makes it worst... [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 14:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC) TS should i make a talk blog? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 15:08, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Will you join it? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 15:11, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I made it! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 15:17, August 28, 2010 (UTC) could you please make me a Shade image on gimp? It would mean a lot to me due to the fact he lost his code. Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| genius poetry here.]] 16:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi TS! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 17:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I will make a crystal burst Linehalt! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 17:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Done1 check it on my pics page! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 17:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) het twin do you think rec is a bit weird--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Dont take this the wrong way The thing I really about him is his crazed obsession with Monarus--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever watched the Live in Texas DVD??????????????? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 01:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You have to see what Chester does at the end of A Place For My Head. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 01:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Colors How do you add colors to your signature and images?? Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep! (talk) 01:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep! (talk) 02:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) hey twinstar can you due the new vestroia episodes just NV episodes i will do GI --BlazeCannon15 (talk) 02:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Were we talking about the same thing???????????? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 02:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I guess we are then. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 02:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) http://linkinpark.wikia.com/wiki/User:Recgameboy --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 02:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Is ur BD Fixed. Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 02:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bother Ya but I want to have this; Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep! (talk) 02:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) in green. Could you just write the code and I will copy and paste it into my signature maker thing. Thanks. Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep! (talk) 02:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhhhhhh.... Thanks! Drago99 To check out my awesomeness press HERE after the beep. Beep!. 02:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I was my Contestir, and this is still funny. http://linkinpark.wikia.com/wiki/File:CB_LIT.jpg --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 03:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Here a pic for a UserBox. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 03:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I just realized that I have every LP CD not counting HTEP, singles, and LPU. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 04:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Don't have that either. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 04:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) And all the vieos, except, The Catalyst, Reanimation, and Not Alone. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 04:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Warning Do you think I should add this image on the main page as a joke/no spamming thing??? Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 17:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I can't wait for the third Transformers. Devastor is so cool!!!! Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 17:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) No, This is what happened, since you have been gone. CLICK HERE. 5tee1-O4teen|"TWWS!"|There's new stuff here 17:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Great! Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 17:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey TS how do you rollback an edit that fast? once i see the edit in the recent changes box you have already reverted the edit [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 17:56, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Recoloring Hey Twinstar, I also recolor pokemon sprites. DarkusAlpha (talk) 18:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Picture Why did you remove the picture I put up on the Main Page?? You said I could put it up in the first place. Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 21:03, August 29, 2010 (UTC) im asking YOU yourself is it ok with YOU to make guardian talks,or arE they to RC? Someone you might hate. You mean that you hate me for my Dharak Colossus? DarkusAlpha (talk) 02:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Saw Do you like the saw series? Drago99 I have immortal awesome and you DON'T HA! 15:13, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Background How do you make the pictures like this: THIS. Without the background. I want to learn how so I can upload pics like it and help out more. Erimal|Erimal superior, vandalisers inferior! 23:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I run the LP Wikia now. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 05:29, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ! I will be gone soon because of something . . . Please go here and make a Userpage! Don't forget! Please! trust me ( sobbing) please i expireanced alot of edits i even created a wiki.please its my dream to become an admin.please leave a message on my ( jbling`s talk page ). i hope you alow me to be an admin. Hey, looks like somebody dropped off the face of the earth. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) TS, where are you? My Awesome Battle Gears! DarkusAlpha 23:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Where the HECK were you??? I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, and .1% serious... 03:53, September 16, 2010 (UTC) TwinStar!!! Where were you? Can I be a 'Crat on RTW? Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 20:12, September 20, 2010 (UTC) WHERE THE FRICK DID YOU GO MAN!?!? Oh crap! Where's the last one? 21:01, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Where were you? I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 04:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) DUDE WHERE DID YOU GO. Also what's up with you're profile pic. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 20:17, September 22, 2010 (UTC) It wrecked it? Eep. Um well I gotta go bye. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 20:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) How were you pyalized(excuse my misspelling)? Thanks for making me a rollback... I hate spam. I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 22:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Long time no see Hey twinstar,i just wanted to say hi.I'm sorry about the flaming and the other users FINALLY forgave me. GaiaDrago~THIS..IS..LUMINO!!!! (talk) 17:18, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Dude everybody is saying you were paralyzed. Is that true? Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 14:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) How? Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 15:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 15:05, September 26, 2010 (UTC) hi! Hi! How are you doing!! I heard from GD that you got paralysed.Is that true??? Drago99 Barodius is coming for YOUR ALLEGIANCE!!!!!! 16:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Where were you? and do you like... Where were you? and do you like BeyBlades? Super Silver is awesome! 19:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Cool Cool I missed you dude I think everyone did I made two blogs about it! Super Silver is awesome! 19:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) may i have the PD Code? Since you're dimensions doesn't work? Please please please please please please please pleasee!!! Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 19:16, September 26, 2010 (UTC) HOLLA!!!!!!!!!! If so use the email function and email it to me... Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 19:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Why is your avatar like that? I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 19:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Why is Wikia not letting you upload an avatar? I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 19:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Can you archive my talk page? I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 19:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 19:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I hated strolling all the way down to the bottom of the page! I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 19:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Um...um.... Please can I have PHantom Dharak's code?!? Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 23:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Templates Where did you learn to make templates? Or are you self-taught (which is a rather incredible feat, I must say). And can I adopt the BQuotes on the Dinosaur King Wiki? --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 18:51, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :And where do you get them from? I see some sites, but they are often not helpful to me. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 19:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Heyy Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 16:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if i am bugging you but i really want to get pics of it please can i haz teh codeeeeeee i will credit u!!!Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 20:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Can yo get better pictures of Plitheon using every one of his abilities and one full body pic--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 11:32, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Still angry? ARe you still angry at meh? PLEASE can i be an admin? i've been here since last year August! WAZZUP!!!!!!!!!! What attribute is the PD. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 16:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ok.. ok who are the other admins, and please make them agree i am really great at this wiki. i edit here all the time. I just got full credit for a rule. If you need me, I will be on Neopets 16:29, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Bubububububu BUT can I haz the Irisca?????????? [[User:Agent Z|Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 16:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Scratch that, I will stop bugging you. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 16:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Avatar I know you are not a novice at this, but what happens when you try to change your avatar? Does it revert back to an older one? Just curious - It took me several attempts to get anything to load for an avatar for myself. TC (talk) 00:18, October 5, 2010 (UTC) When you upload an image, does it show in the gallery for the wiki? Mine weren't, which was why I couldn't ever add or change them. I can't remember if it was a size issue or if I was actually just loading them locally and not to the wiki gallery (like I was re-loading them to my computer). It does sound like some others are having that issue too. :( If you can find your image in the gallery, I would try again, if not, then I would try uploading the photo into the gallery, then go into your user page and see if you can select it from the gallery instead of uploading it from your computer, into the gallery and into your home page/avatar selection all at one time. I hope something works out for you! TC (talk) 12:15, October 5, 2010 (UTC) HI TWINSTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello TwinStar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How is it going??? Did school start well??? I´m gonna leave after you answer to me..... IF you will answer... Because i want to go and play Spore... Well? Tell me how are you!!! The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 13:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Good to hear that your doing OK. And you will get hold on Airzel if you send him E-mail....... I remember that you can find his E-mail from my talk page in Bakugan roleplay wiki...... Well, got to go!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I still visit here to look all the new cool bakugan stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye bye... For now... =D The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 13:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I still don't see the new skin anyway. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 13:55, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help on the sig TwinStar. PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'This...is...']]DHARAK!!! Hey TS, you watch the anime? User: DarkusAlpha 13:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Stinks that it's appearing in 2 minutes. User: DarkusAlpha 13:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) This is weird... Riptor, Smashtor, Exokor got spider legs. User: DarkusAlpha 14:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply That's why I said the main ones. The only ones that can't talk are Bakugan traps, mechanical or virtual bakugan, or the ones that aren't guardians to the normal characters. Oh, and Tentaclear, but that's because he doesn't have a mouth. So that's a valid point, but it doesn't weaken my argument. Fans would come in to the series expecting Krakix to be able to talk. Pyrus Rubanoid 00:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC)Pyrus Rubanoid But I'm not removing anything, I'm adding to it. Of course it's interesting that Krakix can talk, but it's much more interesting considering the fact that up until episode 20, he was seemingly unable. Pyrus Rubanoid 15:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC)Pyrus Rubanoid Hey Hey Mr TwinStar! (Do you call each other Mr on this wikia?) Super Silver Is well Suer and AWESOME! (talk) 16:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok thanks TwinStar! Super Silver Is well Suer and AWESOME! (talk) 16:34, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay Okay! Super Silver Is well Suer and AWESOME! (talk) 16:57, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Can you add the pics on DM's blog to Helix Dragonoid's page? Only an admin can do it cause it's locked. twinstar I have another idea I got fro the kingdom hearts wiki, about how all the bakgan and players battle strategies. For the Bakgan we will put their attitude of attacking and their abilities what they physically look like. Example Drago's Cross Barnum he gets all fiery and dashes toward the opponent or fires a blast--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 14:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok Yeah,thanks.I am so happy that i can work with you and the others here.I love the english sync of Bakugan and Digimon and i hope i can help you here. But i have one question: How can i create such a list for my profil.And do you think Wired is a trap? Thanks for every answer NeoPercival95 (talk) 17:06, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I mean the chart about me, you know where i can put same informations from me in NeoPercival95 (talk) 17:32, October 19, 2010 (UTC) tell everyone the idea--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:53, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Twinstar tell about they idea right now on blog post--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Come on please respond and tell me what YOU Think Another thing from the KH wiki the entries they have been given either on the web or in the anim like episode 14 Ventus Brawler Airzel, Captain of the gundalian Forces, he is a student and protege of Gill, he is alos th one who captured Captain Elright--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) can you tell me how ro use a sandbox--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. :) Aquos Siege | Monarus Was Here With Lumagrowl (talk) 06:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) How do I know if this Ventus Oberus im looking at on ebay is fake? I have no clue as im a novice Bakugan collector and I dont know to bid on this Ventus Oberus.Its has 760g and is brand new.Do I buy? Plz reply ~~Ventus Supreme~~ Saw What is the Saw series even about? Drago99 says the aura of my awesomeness shall vaporize you!!! 13:32, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I would look it up myself but I am really wimpy and would probably have nightmares for a year. Yeah, I know kinda stupid for a 13 year old kid, anyway thanks for clearing that up. Drago99 says the aura of my awesomeness shall vaporize you!!! 13:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah the first matrix is the best, but I got a little creeped out when the bug thing burst out of his stomach like in Alien. What's weird is I can watch violent movies like the godfather or Scarface no problem but when it comes to gore like Saw or Alien count me out. It really sucks as every year in my neibourhood we have a scary movie festivsl so yeah. See ya, got to go make my wiki look great! Drago99 says the aura of my awesomeness shall vaporize you!!! 13:43, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Bye, and do you know how to make templates from scratch? Drago99 says the aura of my awesomeness shall vaporize you!!! 13:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, twinstar for noticing my post. How did you find it? Thats all I what to know. And I currently am in China, tell me if you want to let me get something and post it here on bakugan.wikia.com Allenlistar Re: SE14 Well, let him deal. Just because he has temper tantrums, doesn't mean I have to deal with it. If I think he's BSing, I can go out and tell him that. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 13:07, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Shut up. Goodbye. Steelearth14 13:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :No one cares, Steel. Anyways, why does it say that he's retired? Because obviously he's not. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 13:10, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Good. If anyone cared, they would be strange. Cause caring over things on the internet that you have no clue about is not normal. "He" will fix anything that needs to be regarding him whenever he needs to. Steelearth14 13:12, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, Abce2's the one who put the "Retired" message on Steel's pages. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 13:13, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I am done. But, I will fix anything about this User whenever it has to be. Steelearth14 13:15, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Twinstar, I can read the secret messages, and I know that you didn't sign those posts. :: :: Words of an Angry White Guy. File:LP Reveiw.jpg --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 22:17, October 31, 2010 (UTC) DM84 Is he annoying to you to or is it just me? The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!!! MWAHAHHAHHAHAHA!!! 20:26, November 1, 2010 (UTC) No and it is It is random he bursts out of nowwhere and I quote 'YAY I finally added something to the Battle Force 5 home/main page! =)' or something it IS random Hey are you a crat?? NO! So I wouldn't be arguing if I were you, but it is kind of fun to play with you... MWAHAHAHA!!!!! The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!!! MWAHAHHAHHAHAHA!!! 20:46, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Lol No one ever says that -_-DarkusMaster84 WILL abduct you on HALLOWEEN NIGHT!!!!! MUAH HAH HA HA (talk) 20:44, November 1, 2010 (UTC) sorry, i didn't know that. I apologize I don't mean to ignore you. But I don't see how I didn't in between your post on my talk page, as I was not on.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:45, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I guess it did.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Portals You have them under control, or do you need help? --✯DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Talk]] ✯ 22:10, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Look what I did! http://bakugansecondrp.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Second_Role_Play_Wiki Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 22:37, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Took half an hour !!!! Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 22:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) DO YOU LIKE IT OR NOT?!?!?! CAN YOU MAKE SOME ARTICLES THERE PLEASE?!?!?!?! Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 22:42, November 3, 2010 (UTC) The RPW2 Says I am not an admin. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 20:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Well uh I have an idea. We could do a setup like this! Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 00:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Isn't the Abridged Series a FAN voice over of a show or something? It's pretty much Fanon. Darkus''Ma''ster 03:58, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :That's exactly my point. "Usually doesn't follow the original plot." Sounds Fanon to me. Darkus''Ma''ster 04:02, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::When did you say "differ"? Darkus''Master'' 04:09, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Fine I'll stop, but the least Rec can do is quit it with all those !!!!!!! Heaven... or... Earth!!! 04:05, November 6, 2010 (UTC) sorry about what i did a couple days ago, i didn't mean to delete the page i just was trying to add a maxus dragonoid picture on it. um TWINSTAR CAN YOU MAKE MY TEXT RAINBOW ... Dude ... HOW DID YOU GET THE SONG? I SO NEED TO DO THAT! please help ... GUNDALIA [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'TO ']]POWER!!!' 19:52, November 8, 2010 (UTC)' Hello Trinstar. it's been a while. How have you been since i left on partial leave? Darkus Rayne/ i am the depths that haunt your dreams death is never what it seems (talk) 22:45, November 8, 2010 (UTC) See this: http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DarkusAlpha/Attention_Admins_and_%27Crats WARNING! Alphatization!!! 05:36, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. And I thought Rec was a girl. That's what I heard... Nintendocan (talk) 23:38, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Again! Thanks for unlocking the page too. I'll won't do what upset Rec anymore. :) Nintendocan (talk) 23:40, November 10, 2010 (UTC) LOL Wll lets hope that i dont suck at abidging then THIS IS NOT SPARTA!?! I AM LOST_T 02:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i wont. I'm just on the school computer. Hows you know who? Anonymous. OK. Thank you very much. WARNING! Alphatization!!! 14:35, November 11, 2010 (UTC) hi this is drago vincent i have been posting a pictur that took me forever to take and i want it to stay on blits dragonoid. i gest want people to enjoy my screen shots thats why i post them ... so every one can enjoy Drago vincent (talk) 20:18, November 11, 2010 (UTC) um hi agen its me i am glad you are leting me add a photo but the page is lockd so i cant... do you know how this hapind (p.s. im still new to this thing so... can i have some help)Drago vincent (talk) 20:24, November 11, 2010 (UTC) hi its me sorry for leving so many mesiges(still new) thanks for reposting my photo :)Drago vincent (talk) 20:27, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: You tried above the "About" Section? Darkus''Ma''ster 21:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :I've been trying to put it on a decent place on the Main Page, but nowhere is working. How did The Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia do it? Why don't we try to base it off of their design and see if it works? Darkus''Ma''ster 21:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Could it be a possibility that the banner is causing the problems with the template? Darkus''Ma''ster 21:48, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Hm... well, I got nothing. Darkus''Master'' 21:56, November 11, 2010 (UTC)